guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Choking Gas
What kind of condition does Choking Gas cause? 02:25, 9 Aug 2005 (EST) :Oh, I guess none... 02:26, 9 Aug 2005 (EST) Practice stance -> indefinitely?? If the upper range if duration of gas is 10 sec, and Practice Stance make it last 45% longer, it goes on for about 15 seconds. Since Gas take 24 to recharge, is quickening zephyr supposed to be mentioned too? Otherwise 15 sec usage for a 25 sec cycle isn't quite what I would call "indifinetly" -PanSola 14:57, 1 November 2005 (EST) :My bad. Practiced Stance's description says preparations are "ready" 50% faster, which I thought meant the activation time (time to "finish preparing" and ready to be used). The Ranger Skill Quick Reference cleared it up as faster recharge, so it all makes sense now, 15 sec usage for 14 sec cycle is much better. - PanSola 15:17, 1 November 2005 (EST) Duration Question If a target is hit with choking gas, is the effect duration fixed (x seconds), or does it end when the preparation duration ends? If the former, how long is x? -PanSola 00:23, 4 November 2005 (EST) :I believe there is no duration. The effect is instantanuous. It spreads like Chain Lightning to adjacent foes, but it only interrupts once. --Karlos 04:49, 4 November 2005 (EST) ::Right. It's like an AoE spell interrupt around the target that happens when the arrows hit. --Fyren 09:34, 4 November 2005 (EST) ::: Does it trigger the AoE code on monsters? Skuld 02:15, 27 May 2006 (CDT) Choking gas is like Cry of Frustration. All foes casting spells when it hits are interrupted.--Eetaq 02:07, 1 February 2007 (CST) Visual Indication? Is there any indication that you are being affected by Choking Gas if an ally next you is being hit? Since you are not taking damage, I don't suppose it'll show up over your head unless it's something like "-0 (Choking Gas)". I assume there is a cloud of some type, but I don't remember seeing it. :Yes, a cloud of green smoke will poof out of the character hit by it. --Karlos 13:33, 23 November 2005 (UTC) Wilderness Survival? I can't check now but i'm 99% certain this is tied to expertise, can someone confirm please Skuld 06:50, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :I'm only 95% certain this is tied to Wilderness... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:56, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::I remember it being 1 second on my E/R and i've been looking through wilderness skills recently and I don't remember it being in there Skuld 06:59, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::So it is. Skuld 02:15, 27 May 2006 (CDT) Practiced Stance and builds Since I see a lot of people trying to put Choking Gas in their builds without using practiced stance I have modified the notes on this. Feel free to reword or revert if you disagree or have a better idea. Tharna 14:46, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :I disagree with the wording. I think it's worthy to note that the skill benefits greatly from Practiced Stance, but I don't think it's necessary to say that it "should NOT appear in a build without it." That wording suggests that Choking Gas should ONLY be used with Practiced Stance. I don't believe that players should be suggested to construct cookie-cutter builds. I'll remove the note. --Ninjatek 05:49, 13 December 2006 (CST) Interuption How quickly are creatures/players suffering from Choking Gas interupted? Is it possible to get any spell off while affected? :Interruption occurs only when the arrow reaches the target (whether or not it actually hits). --Fyren 21:30, 15 October 2006 (CDT) ::I'm experimenting with Choking Gas in a hero build. It appears to interrupt adjacent foes, but not the target itself. I'm having a hard time telling if this is actually what's happening, or if my hero's timing on interrupting the target is just poor. Can anyone confirm for me whether Choking Gas is supposed to interrupt the target and not just the adjacent foes? Shadowlance 13:26, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :::It interrupts the target. --Fyren 16:47, 1 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Cool - thx Shadowlance 21:10, 1 April 2007 (CDT) i added a link to the AoE page where it was mentioned without said link... someone might have wondered what AoE meant -.o He Who Likes Arrows 04:40, 29 June 2007 (CDT) AoE Flee If your shoot arrows rapidly enough, such as when under an IAS stance do monsters flee? Roland Cyerni 00:27, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :no. They still take it as Ranged damage and stand still usually. Not sure about Barrage + Splinter, but I'm 99% sure that they stand still for that too.-- 13:36, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::They run from IA/Ignite though, after firing twice not under IAS. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:29, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::has nothing to do with IA, it has tons do with ignite arrows. 00:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, that's why I listed both; I never stated it specifically had to do with IA. Also, back then it was actually possible to spam IA a little, which accelerated the scatter behaviour. If you want to scatter with Ignite now, you're better off getting an IAS and auto-attacking. --Vipermagi 00:50, August 3, 2010 (UTC)